Date Night
by AkeenCarter
Summary: After Midoriya suspiciously runs out of the dorms to rendezvous with an unknown person, the students of Class 1-A make it their mission for the day to get to the bottom of things. But what they discover only elevates their curiosity. (Needless to say that I don't own BNHA in any capacity.)


Saturdays in Japan were typically a day for the people to unwind. Business men and women got to kick their shoes off for the weekend, children were out of school and most workers could just sit back and relax to enjoy the day. For the students of class 1-A this was no different. After a morning of lounging about and a lovely breakfast cooked by Sato, the class' resident chef extraordinaire, the students were lazily hanging out in the common area watching television. After a long week of hero lectures and taxing physical training the group of would be heroes were basking in the peaceful silence that came with no responsibilities for the day. That was until a loud groan came from one of the couches.

"Ugh…" Mina Ashido whined. "This is so boring. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Like what?" Kirishima questioned.

"Yeah, there isn't really anything to do. Most places are super packed this time of the day." Kaminari stated as he handed Sero back his phone after letting it charge on his shoulder.

Before anyone else could comment the sounds of footsteps quickly approaching drew in their attention. Everyone turned their heads to see none other than their green haired classmate, Izuku Midoriya, moving towards the door with a sense of urgency. They hadn't seen the boy all morning, usually after his early workouts Midoriya would join the class for breakfast, but today was not the case.

"Deku-kun, where have you been? We missed you at breakfast this morning." Uraraka inquired.

"Sorry Uraraka-san, I'm kinda in a hurry. I'll see you guys later."

Before any of the other students could say anything the boy quickly darted out the door, leaving the others in a slight state of confusion.

"What was that about?" Hagakure asked to no one in particular.

"I believe it has to do with what he has planned for the day." Todoroki interjected as he walked out from the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

"What are you talking about Todoroki-kun?"

"He mentioned yesterday that he has plans to meet up with someone today around this time. I guess he's running late." The heterochromatic quirk user responded in his typical nonchalant manner.

"With who?"

"No idea. He didn't say, but he did ask me about good restaurants near Kiyashi that I would recommend. I guess he's having lunch with someone."

"What?!" The others shouted in unison.

"Wait a second. So Midoriya just ran out of here faster than Iida using his _'Recipro Burst'_ to go meetup with someone. That sounds awfully suspicious." Ashido said, a devious grin making its way onto her face.

"Ashido, I don't like that look your giving." Kirishima frowned.

"Well guys, looks like we found what we're doing for the day. Let's go follow him!"

"Why would we do that? He probably just planned on spending the day with his mother." Uraraka added.

"If that was the case then he wouldn't look so frantic. Or more so than he usually does. Come on guys, you can't tell me that you aren't the least bit curious."

The others would be lying if they said that wasn't true. Midoriya was a bookworm through and through, rarely ever taking the time on weekends to do anything other than study and workout. The idea of him meeting up with an unknown person on a beautiful Saturday afternoon was a bit out of the ordinary for the green haired boy. Before Uraraka could protest some more she was dragged out of the building by the pinkette. Followed by Hagakure, Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari. Todoroki only gave and indifferent shrug before walking back up to his room, deciding that whatever was going to happen was not his problem.

* * *

Tracking down Midoriya was much easier for the group than they had initially planned, especially since they already knew where he was going. Kiyashi Ward was just as lively as it usually was around this time of day. But finding a teeneager with green hair was no sweat for the group of classmates. In no time flat they were able to locate him, sitting at water fountain while on his phone.

"So who do you think he's meeting up with?" Hagakure asked the group.

"Who knows?"

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Uraraka interjected, obviously still a bit unnerved by following around her best friend.

"Calm down Ochako, it's not like we're anything wrong. Just a group of friends concerned for the well being of our classmate." Ashido reassured her friend.

After a few minutes of sitting alone passed, a familiar looking teenager made her way up to Midoriya. She said something inaudible to their ears to catch his attention, snapping him out of another one of his mumbling rants that he appeared to be in. A very obvious look of surprise gracing the faces of the students currently skulking behind a pillar of a building at the woman approaching their green haired buddy.

"Is that Setsuna Tokage?" Kaminari asked, slightly confused at what he was seeing.

"What the hell could she be doing with Midoriya?"

"No idea. Damn, we should've brought Jiro along with us." Ashido cursed. The earphone jack user was currently out in downtown Tokyo with Asui and Tokoyami on their way to a concert. Which meant that eavesdropping in on their conversation was not going to happen.

* * *

"Yo Midoriya!" The dark green haired girl shouted to the teen, snapping him out of his muttering.

"Oh, h-hello Tokage-san. H-how are you today?"

"Great! Thanks for asking. Sorry I'm a bit late but we just had to make sure that everything was ready to go. Thanks for agreeing to this by the way, I know it was kind of last minute."

"It's no problem, I-I couldn't exactly turn down a fellow student in need."

"Well it's greatly appreciated. Everyone else in 1-B is busy today so I got kind of desperate. Plus I think you'd be perfect for this." She said with a toothy grin, causing the quirk inferior to blush slightly.

"I'm j-just happy to help, even if it is a b-bit out of my comfort zone."

"Awesome! Well we better get a move on, the others are waiting down at the park for us."

With that the two students began making their way out of the area. Without hesitation the others followed suit. Ashido leading the charge along with Hagakure, while Sero, Kirishima, Uraraka and Kaminari hung back so that they wouldn't be spotted. It still felt kind of wrong following their fellow students to wherever they were going, but by this point their interests had been peaked just enough that their bodies were essentially moving on their own.

"Where do you think they're going?" Sero asked.

"No idea, but we better keep our distance so they don't spot us."

* * *

After a roughly ten minute walk Midoriya and Setsuna were finally at their destination. It was a park not too far away from the mall. The sights and sounds of families soaking in the sun and children at play were exactly what you'd expect to see on a lovely afternoon like today. The only thing that seemed out of place was the sight of a few college aged students standing around what appeared to be a setup for a photoshoot of some kind. There were lights, a giant fan, a tent and a picnic table filled with snacks. As the duo walked up to the setup a female voice made herself known.

"Ah Setsuna, nice of you finally show up!" A woman with a familiar shade of green hair and sharpened teeth said to the student.

"Sorry sis, the walk took a bit longer than I thought. But we're here now." Setsuna responded to the woman with a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever, oh hey is this they guy? Midoriya, right?" She asked

"Y-yes."

"Cool, I'm Akame Tokage, the runt's older sister. Thanks for helping us out. Jeez Setsuna, I wish you told me he was a looker, I would've dolled up a bit more." She joked, invoking the boy's face to go completely pink.

"Come on Akame, aren't you a little too old to be hitting on high school students?"

"You guys are only three years younger than me. Plus, you gotta get them while they're young and have potential haha."

"Can we just get this over with?" A now fully annoyed Setsuna asked, trying to stop her sister's terrible attempts at embarrassing Midoriya.

"Yeah sure. Your outfits are in the tent, the others are in there ready for you. Once you're done with that, along with hair and makeup just come on out." The older Tokage instructed them to do.

Akame Tokage, age nineteen, was a rising star in the hero support industry. Also an alumni from U.A. After graduating she quickly made a name for herself as one of the best young costume/gadget designers in the area. It also helped that her main client was the number twenty-three ranked hero Mt. Lady. Despite the amount of hours she put into her budding career, she was also an avid fashion designer. Her work was known to show up in a few popular magazines from time to time. Even though she had a reputation for being a bit "Off the handle", no one doubted the quality of her work.

After a quick nod, the two students made their way to the tent a few meters behind them to get ready.

* * *

"This looks like some sort of photoshoot." Kaminari stated, trying his best to hide behind the large bush that rest of the group decided to get behind so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"I think you're right, bro."

"I never knew Midoriya was into modelling. Ochako did you know anything about this?" Hagakure asked the brunette.

"No, not at all. He's never mentioned anything like this before." She responded. She was just as shocked as the others at the sight before her. The whole idea of the thing was definitely out of character for Midoriya. You'd never guess that the introverted strength enhancement user who typically shied away from the spotlight every chance he got would be willing to put himself through something like modelling of all things.

* * *

"Wow Midoriya, you clean up pretty well." Setsuna commented to the newly outfitted quirk inheritor as he finally stepped out of the tent. Currently sporting a white button up shirt with a design that would give you a headache if you looked at it for too long, black jeans, a lightweight green jacket that matched his hair perfectly and his signature red shoes. It was a definite change from his usually 'boring' attire.

"T-thank you Tokage-san. Uh...y-you look very n-nice yourself." He stuttered out to the girl who was currently wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a similar design, red denim jeans and green slide-on shoes that matched his jacket.

"Alright you two, enough flirting. We're burning daylight out here. Midoriya, you go stand behind that bench, Setsuna I want you to lay on in it and give me a good pose." Akame directed the two students.

It wasn't too long before the photoshoot was in full swing. It was surprising to young Midoriya how much effort and energy it took to just stand still and take pictures. The last thirty minutes were filled with nonstop posing, sporadic outfit changes and trying to contort his face just enough to give off an 'aloof' expression. The whole situation was completely foreign to him. He never considered doing something like this on his own but after Setsuna approached him earlier that week asking if he'd be willing to do this, he just couldn't turn down someone in need of help. That's not what someone aspiring to be a hero would do.

"Alright, now Midoriya I want you sit down on the bench. Setsuna, I want you to sit on his lap." Akame commanded the two as they finished stretching themselves out from their last pose.

"W-w-what?" He quickly responded, failing to hide the redness on his face.

"She's going to sit on your lap."

"Akame, don't you think that's a bit much? I don't think that Midoriya is really comfortable with that." Setsuna added, hoping to alleviate some of the awkwardness that now permeated the air around them.

"It's not like I'm telling you to whip out his-"

"Akame!"

"Fine, fine. Sorry Midoriya. Setsuna told me that you aren't really into people getting in your personal space but I forgot. We don't need to if you're up for it."

"N-no Tokage-san, it's fine. I-I just w-wasn't really expecting something like that is all." Midoriya bashfully replied.

"You sure Midoriya?" The younger Tokage asked the boy.

"Y-yes."

"Sweet, we only have a few more poses after this so we should be done in about five minutes."

With that the two made their way back to the bench they started out on. Midoriya robotically moved to it and awkwardly sat down, only taking a few seconds to get himself comfortable before the weight of the lizard themed heroine made its way onto his left thigh. Needless to say that the boy was not used to being in this position, he did his best to hide the redness now all over his face. Setsuna quickly adjusted herself on top of him to get comfortable, the smell of lavender overloading his already friend senses.

"Beautiful, now Setsuna hold his hand. And lean in a bit more."

"Alright…" Without a thought she grabbed the boy's left hand and maneuvered it over her own thigh. Luckily for Midoriya none of his classmates were there to see this or he would never be able to live down the embarrassment that he was failing to hide on his face at that moment. He could only imagine what someone like Mineta would say. He already accepted that these photos would go up on Akame's fashion site, he could live with that, but the last thing he wanted was a snapshot of him looking like he just came out of a horror flick all over the web.

He was able to calm himself down just enough before the older Tokage started taking photos again, doing his best to give the same uninterested expression that he had been practicing all day.

"This is great! Now, give me your best heroic smile!"

* * *

"That damn Midoriya, how does he always end up so lucky?" Kaminari half shouted, he could almost taste the jealousy on his tongue.

"Calm down Jammingjay, obviously it wasn't his idea." Ahido interjected at the electric quirk user.

"Mina's right, you could tell from here that he's not a hundred percent comfortable with it. Right Ochak-" Toru's words we cut off by the sight to her left. Uraraka was wearing a stone faced expression that looked more shocked that anything else.

 _'She's really just sitting on his lap. Holding his hand. Just like that….'_ The brunette thought to herself. Obviously not a fan of seeing her friend in such a 'romantic' position with another girl.

* * *

"And that's it for today you guys. We have more than enough here for our site." Akame beamed, turning off the camera with a successful smile on her face.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with. Who knew posing like that could get so tiring?" Setsuna chuckled, stretching out her legs.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Thanks again for going along with this Midoriya. You know you have real talent for this kind of thing. If you ever want to give it another go don't be afraid to reach out. I'd love to have you for my swimsuit line this summer. Then I'd finally be able to get you out of that shirt." The taller Tokage said with a laugh, causing Midoriya's face to go as red as a tomato.

"Akame, will you chill out!" Setsuna hissed to her sister. Setsuna herself had her moments, but Akame was sometimes too over the top with her comments. And she wondered why her sister never brought her guy friends around her.

"I'm just joking runt...mostly. Anyways, thanks for everything. You guys can keep the clothes if you want."

"I think we will."

"Sweet, well we're just going to start cleaning everything up here. You can go on ahead. See you later, and Setsuna don't forget to call Mom and Dad. I know you live in the dorms now but make sure you keep in contact."

"Will do. Alright Midoriya, you ready to hit the road?"

"Y-yeah sure."

With that the two U.A. students left the park, the duo electing to go back in the outfits they had first put on at the begining of the photoshoot. Setsuna somehow was able to convince Midoriya that the getup was way better than the plain white t-shirt and cargo shorts that he showed up in.

"So where are we going again?" She inquired, her stomach starting to grumble from the lack of food in her system. The two of them were told to not eat anything prior to showing up to avoid 'bloating' or something like that. They weren't really sure of the reason but after an entire morning of going without food they didn't really care at this point.

"It's this American style diner that Todoroki-kun told me about. He said the place was very good."

"Oh man, I love American food. I can't wait." Setsuna cheered, ready to fill her belly.

* * *

"That must be the restaurant that Todoroki was talking about." Sero stated as the group stopped behind a building to avoid being seen by the objects of their curiosity.

"Well shit, the place looks kind of small. How are we supposed to get in there without them noticing us?" Ashido groaned.

"Wait, we're going in there?"

"Uh...yeah." The pinkette chirped sarcastically. "We've already come this far, why stop now?"

"So what are we going to do?" Hagakure asked, genuinely curious.

"I have an idea." Kirishima interjected, a toothy grin now making its way onto his face.

* * *

"Man, that was great. I have to remember to come by here again sometime." Setsuna cheered, cleaning the last bit of pasta off of her plate.

"The food was really good. I've never had American 'soul food' before." Midoriya agreed, using one of the napkins to clean the hot sauce from around his mouth.

"That mac & cheese was something else. I'm definitely going to try and make that one day."

"The fried catfish was good too."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed and ready to go sleep. I guess what they say about this kind of food putting you in a coma wasn't just a joke after all."

"You're right about that."

"We should head back to the school. I bet your friends are wondering where you ran off to." Setsuna said with a smile as she looked over across the diner to a group of strangely dressed people in the corner booth.

As much fun as it would've been for her to call them out, Setsuna decided against it. About fifteen minutes after walking in she noticed the students of class 1-A doing their best to hide away and spy on the two of them. Unfortunately for them their disguises left much to be desired. Uraraka and Sero blended in pretty well, but Ashido's pink skin and Hagakure's lack of skin altogether made them stand out like two sore thumbs. She didn't even want to get started on Kirishima's ridiculous attempt a putting fake horns on his head.

"Probably, I did kind of run out earlier without letting them know where I was going." Midoriya chuckled.

After paying the bill and giving a bow to the waitress the two exited the restaurant. Setsuna going the extra mile in making sure that they moved quickly enough to lose the posse that had been tailing them on their way to the train station. Luckily her broccoli headed companion was none the wiser.

* * *

"Thanks again for helping out today Midoriya. I guess what they say about you being a really cool guy is true." The 'Lizard Tail Splitter' quirk user said to him as they stopped in front of the class 1-A dorms.

"It was no problem Tokage-san. I actually had a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear it. Well I guess this is your stop."

"I guess so. I-I'll see you around."

"You sure will." The girl said before planting a quick kiss on the boy's lips, the action sending Midoriya into mental overload. "We should do this again sometime. I'm really looking forward to our next date. Catch you later Izu!" She waved before walking off, a devilish smile on her face. _'I probably shouldn't have done that but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Have fun explaining that one to your friends mophead.'_

Midoriya wasn't able to respond, let alone form words. His brain had all but completely shut down trying to process the last few seconds. He had just been kissed, on the lips, by a girl. A girl that wanted to go out on another date with him. Wait, this was date? He was on a date this whole time? This was almost too much for his brain to handle.

"Midoriya!" He heard his name shouted from the entrance to the building, snapping him out of the trance he put himself in. He looked over to see Ashido, Sero, Hagakure and Kaminari running towards him. Kirishima was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, giving him a thumbs up while Uraraka wore an expression of pure shock on hers.

 _'Oh man, how am I going to explain this….'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well there you go folks. I wrote this quick one-shot as a bit of a challenge to myself. I know we don't really have a lot to go on for Tokage's character seeing as we only really get to see her for a few chapters in the manga, but I hope I was able to do her some justice. I don't intend for this to have any more chapters so sorry to disappoint all of you who wanted more of this 'crack-ship'. Anyways, feel free to leave a review, positive or negative, and let me know what you guys think. I might do some more of these in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
